


Unexpected Sacrifice

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Self-Sacrifice, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Garcia Flynn never thought he would finally learn the names of Lucy's friendsandsacrifice himself for them within the same week.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 9 Prompt: "Take Me Instead."
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Unexpected Sacrifice

The four of them had been cornered, caught, disarmed and captured. All in the span of ten minutes too which, for Garcia Flynn, was a new record. If he was alone then he would have escaped at least eight minutes ago.

But this time he had company. And that made things… complicated.

He had a knife taped to the inside of his shirt sleeve. But he knew that the second he made a move to get it, the others would get hurt. And he wasn’t about to betray Lucy’s trust like that.

Rittenhouse had found them somehow, and they surprisingly wanted to kill Wyatt and Rufus first. Garcia had thought that they would have wanted to kill him as soon as they could get their slimy hands on him. Or maybe that was just him being narcissistic. 

Because it made sense once he thought about it. To quote that Harry Potter movie he’d watched with his wife what felt like a lifetime ago, they wanted to ‘kill the spares’ and revel in their personal enemies. Or ally, in the case of Lucy.

And Lucy was looking them square in the eye, with a feisty glare that seemed to dare them to hurt her or her friends. Garcia didn’t doubt her ability to tear them to shreds if she truly wanted. There was a beast hidden inside that woman, one that he wished he would get to see one day.

One of the Rittenhouse members threw Rufus forwards and cocked his pistol.

That’s when Lucy’s brave act shattered.

“NO!” She screamed, desperately struggling against her captor. “Don’t shoot! Stop, don’t! Leave us alone! Please, just stop!”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Wyatt having slightly more luck with fighting against his captor, but was quickly outnumbered and a swift blow to the head was enough to send him to the ground, his body limp.

Rufus was praying quietly. Lucy was crying.

And Garcia was about to do something very, very stupid.

“Stop.” He commanded, instantly catching everyone’s attention as it was the first time he’d spoken since their capture. Then, more quietly, he said: “Take me instead.”

“What?!” Lucy exclaimed, choking back a sob. “No! No, Flynn, don’t-”

It wasn’t very long ago that Garcia didn’t give a shit about whether Rufus and Wyatt lived or died. He wasn’t ashamed to say that he’d only recently learned their names. But, for Lucy, he decided to give them a chance. And they weren’t that bad once he got to know them.

That being said, even though they were working together, they weren’t exactly friends.

And there he was, trading his life for theirs.

“You want me, right?” He explained in the manipulative voice he’d perfected over time. “Then take me. Kill me here. These people were only chasing after me the same way you are,” he hesitated, feeling sick that he was comparing them, “so in a way you’re on the same team. You both want me, so take me. I’m giving myself up.”

He lowered his voice into a snarl. “Just let them _go.”_

The Rittenhouse goons all looked at each other, as if trying to make a decision using the power of their minds. In that time of distraction, Garcia subtly positioned himself so that he could slip the knife out of his sleeve and into Rufus’s hands. He could only hope the man had enough sense to know what he had to do.

“Don’t listen to him!” Lucy screamed. “It’s me you want! I’m right here, I’ll go with you, leave them alone! Please!”

“No, he’s right.” The goon holding the gun said. “Our orders did say-”

“Shoot him.” Said another. “That’s the job.”

“Ah ah ah!” Flynn tutted, waggling his finger. “What did I say? Let them go first, then you can do whatever you want with me.”

To his astonishment, Rittenhouse obeyed. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but by some miracle they actually let Rufus carry Wyatt and pull a defiant Lucy out of the building. Once the door closed behind them, Garcia let out a small sigh of relief.

They’d gotten out. They’d escaped. Along with his only means of defending himself.

Oh well, back to fists.

He’d try and fight his way out of it, but he wasn’t too bothered if he couldn’t. He didn’t have much left to live for anyway, and Lucy and her friends had most of the tools they needed to take down Rittenhouse. And, the most important part, was that they had made it out safely. 

If he didn’t have anyone to live for, at least he had someone to die for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
